


Magic

by NYWCgirl



Series: writer's month 2020 [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Neal is an illusionist, Peter meets him on a case.
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Series: writer's month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096
Kudos: 1





	Magic

The ficlet can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985915/chapters/62359120), since it is chapter 19 of (what's meant to be will always be.'


End file.
